fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Wander
Ilsarthirya Mar, more commonly addressed as Wander, is an Eldar Outcast and a Howling Banshee of Craftworld Cioniel. An experienced warrior that travels across the stars of the galaxy in pursuit of personal agendas, Wander does not participate in membership of the crew of any Corsair fleet, although she consistently finds herself serving as a companion to the Corsair Prince Cirathanel Rain and has worked alongside various non-Eldar in order to achieve her goals. She is a defiant figure, unwilling to surrender from conflict, especially with those whom have crossed her, and continues to learn from both her enemies and allies even after being recognized as a competent Aspect Warrior and raider. Wander, refusing to address herself truthfully outside of her Craftworld, has fought against a variety of individuals, including both fellow Eldar and xenos militia and pirates. Wander's status as an Outcast to her Craftworld was invoked by the enslavement of her sister, Rinmaiiel, by Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Broken Mind, thus she refuses to return to Cioniel until she has either retrieved her sister from captivity or has confirmed her ultimate fate, and has ventured this quest for over two centuries with little, if any, evidence of her sister's status or location. History Early Life Youth Ilsarthirya Mar was raised under the Warlock Tharlaithidan Mur, a Spiritseer of the Craftworld Cioniel, and an unknown mother although it is thought that she was birthed by one of Cioniel's Farseers who also birthed a daughter prior, Rinmaiiel. Ilsarthirya and Rinmaiiel shared a close-knitted relationship in their youth and Ilsarthirya idolized Rinmaiiel, who in turn idolized one of the Craftworld's resident Exarchs, Tirrenmirria Lai - an Exarch of Cioniel's Howling Banshees, who were in plentiful number upon the Craftworld at the time of their infancy. As such, Ilsarthirya shared many of Rinmaiiel's aspirations out of pure devotion for her sister, who was seen as more of a carer for her than their own father due to him spending much of his time either on the battlefield or participating in Cioniel's politics. When Tharlaithidan Mur failed to return to the Craftworld after a combat engagement upon an undisclosed world, Ilsarthirya and Rinmaiiel were taken under the care of one of Tirrenmirria Lai's own companions, having desired for the children to remain cared for although being incapable of doing so herself due to her own lust for bloodshed and battle. Encouraged by the Exarch, the adoptive mother of the sisters easily persuaded them to pursue the Aspect of the Howling Banshees, with Rinmaiiel desiring to contribute towards the Craftworld as Tirrenmirria has done throughout her career while Ilsarthirya sought to fight alongside her sibling and support her. Path of the Howling Banshee When Ilsarthirya and Rinmaiiel had reached the appropriate ages to become members of an Aspect Shrine, they had both taken the opportunity to join that of the Howling Banshees, as they had initially desired. Both of the sisters had proved themselves competent and harsh warriors during their days of initiation and training, and matured into efficient Aspect Warriors that served often within the same groups as their chemistry and relationship played to their advantage, being so utterly devoted to one another that they operated in-sync without need for vocal communication between one another, as they could read each others' bodily motions and movements precisely almost naturally. While Rinmaiiel was the faster and more precise of the two, Ilsarthirya fought with a more deep-routed ferocity that intimidated even fellow Banshees - a rage unseen amongst many others native to Cioniel. While relatively young in comparison to their more elderly comrades and battle-sisters, Ilsarthirya and Rinmaiiel quickly became respected members of the Aspect Shrine, although Ilsarthirya found herself often being challenged by fellow members of the Shrine due to her unrestrained short temper and her eager talk of facing opposition once more in combat, often upsetting the calmer Rinmaiiel. Ilsarthirya had become close to losing herself to her "war mask" several times throughout her service as a Howling Banshee and was warned each time by others that to lose herself was to become reviled and feared, even by her beloved sister. With her in mind, Ilsarthirya had tempered herself, allowing herself to control her actions and mentality in combat so as to prevent such a disaster. Raid on Cioniel Taking of Rinmaiiel Becoming an Outcast Life as Wander Cirathanel and Rain's Wardens Voyage to Nessa Personality Wander, as an Eldar that is unrestrained and allowed significant emotional freedoms, is an expressive individual; she is easily pestered and finds irritation in the ignorance and outright zealous mentality of many factions that are alien to her. Defiant and ever-determined, Wander is unlikely to refuse conflict and takes satisfaction in killing those who have crossed her personally, although she is not immune to showing emotional strife during a fight - when she is not fighting with bloodcurdling ferocity and screaming at her opposition, she can be seen and heard cursing and unsuccessfully refraining from panicking if she is facing potential defeat, although she nonetheless fights and believes surrender is an option for cowards. Despising the idea of being commanded and following orders, Wander refrains from allowing herself to become a member of any faction aside from that of her Craftworld, which she has yet to visit after two centuries. Wander treads the line of becoming engulfed in her lust for killing as a result of her short temper and anger, although she keeps herself balanced with memories and thoughts of her beloved sister - the sole reason she undertook the strife of an Outcast. Despite her temperament, Wander maintains an attitude akin to other Eldar to a certain degree; she believes herself a superior creature to nearly all other aliens and has an appreciation for the finer tastes, although she is seen commonly drinking Eldar ales to an almost unhealthy degree, and her acquaintances have seen her drink herself to unconsciousness or disorientation. Wander cares not for arts and craft, believing that all things are ultimately temporary and thus impressions are vital - she will seek to ensure that all conflicts in which she participates become glorious, if bloody, spectacles, relishing in tearing apart her closest enemies while knowingly treading upon the path of losing herself, and thus the stakes and the risk add to the satisfaction of completing one of her "masterpieces". She believes art, like emotions and expressions, should be spontaneous and sudden and cannot be captured. This dangerous lust for death and destruction has caused many other Eldar to fear and or mock her, with many claiming her to be little more than an infant by comparison, although few are aware that she fights for a cause rather than for the simple mindless entertainment of sheer brutality. Abilities and Traits As a Howling Banshee, Wander is a mistress that dominates the field of close-range combat, taking full advantage of her agility and her bodily training in order to deliver significant amounts of damage against her opposition. Wander is noted for being far more devoted and crazed than a majority of her sisters in her Aspect Shrine, engaging within bloodthirsty ravages against her enemy while sustaining her psychological stability through thoughts of home and her dear kindred. Her anger-fueled determination allows her to continue fighting even after sustaining injury, although she is incapable of dealing damage to foes at a distance without resorting to her sidearm - a Shuriken Pistol. Wander's poise is impressive and her resolve is almost unbreakable, although her rampages can blind her to her immediate surroundings and cause her to harm both friends and foes in her crazed outbursts. Wander, having trained trained and accompanies Cirathanel Rain, has experience in the field of raiding tactics, allowing her to coordinate her colleagues and allies in an effective and efficient manner, although in contrast she despises receiving orders and commands and prefers to work with her own methods rather than allow somebody else to control and demand her actions and is prone to disobeying such. Wander is somewhat impatient for an Eldar and has been known to act upon a whim, although she often occupies her time with Eldar ales - which has led to circumstances such as Wander having to fight and coordinate a team under intoxication, ineffectively. While a master of close-ranged and melee combat, she is largely useless against enemies at a distance, at which point Wander will undergo suicide-like charges in order to close the distance between her and her opposition. Despite her strengths, her weaknesses can be almost crippling and oftentimes near-fatal. Wander, as a short-tempered and expressive creature, is prone to severe agitation and can be caught off-guard by traps when blinded by her anger, in contrast to other Eldar who remain in full control of their actions and senses. In combat, Wander will, for a majority of the time, engage within suicidal charges in order to be close to her enemy in order to tear them apart, which has led to her being severely injured more than once in the past despite her durability and physical prowess. She is also known to lash out towards allies during her blood-crazed, anger-filled rampages unknowingly, and her trademark of screaming in combat, which has led to her nickname as the "Screaming Corsair", can work against her rather than instill fear during stealth operations and allows enemies to gain insight to her location. Dramaedon Equipment Appearance Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By From Trivia